Church's Start
by Kittos
Summary: RedVsBlue Oneshot. Church's POV whilst being sent out to the big, secluded box canyon he'll surely hate.


**"**Church's start.**"**

**Based On: **Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles  
**LOVERS: **ChurchxTex in a way.  
**Rating: **M. Contains Swearing, and a lot of it. Blood is mentioned at the start.  
**Summary: **Oneshot. Church's POV whilst being sent out to the big, secluded box canyon he'll surely hate.  
**Author's Notes: **I was bored. Church is probably OOC. Sorry bout that. It took me less than an hour to make. HAPPY FATHERS DAY!!  
**Inspiration:** For Reasons Unknown : The Killers  
**FunFacts: **I had to listen to 'For Reasons Unknown' 64 fucking times.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own RedVsBlue. (_Rooster Teeth does._) Nor do I own The Killers or Halo2.

_Ring, ring._  
"Fuck..." I moan, turning onto my right side to disable the alarm clock beside me. "4 oclock? Fuck." I swore again furiously. I'm not use to this type of bullshit.  
_Ring, ring, ring.  
_"Oh. my. God. Is it getting louder?" I narrowed my eyes in anger and punch the alarm clock to sleep. "Ah, crap." I mumble, noticing the various amount of paper cut sized slits on my wrists. I wiped the blood off, causing a stain on my cobalt blue singlet, and shrugged. I hastily get out of my single, uncomfortable bed and quickly change and then checked myself in the mirror. '_Still handsome._' I thought as I grinned at the lovely figure facing me.  
_Knock, knock.  
_Great, more interruptions. I swear, if there is a God watching over us, he must fucking hate me. "What?" I growled angrily.  
_Knock, knock, knock.  
_Obviously the idiot standing on the other side didn't hear me. I rolled my eyes and opened the door slightly. I pierced my head out of the narrow gap between my wall and my door; staring at the idiot infront of me. "_What?_" I repeated, clutching my teeth tightly shut afterwards.  
The older blue looked down at his paper. '_Why didn't he do that earlier so I didn't have to wait?_' I wondered.  
He looked up and smiled. "You shall be leaving for Blood Gulch tomorrow. Have fun." He chuckled and handed me his clip-pad.  
I stared down at it and read. "Blood Gulch? Where is that?" I asked, not bothering to look up.  
"No idea what it is _really_ like." The man shrugged. "But from what I heard, it's a nice, big box canyon; with no way in or out if you don't have a pelican. Strangely enough, it's filled with morons. I'm sure you'll have fun with that." He grinned at me. "Now if you can just sign here..." He snatched the work out of my hands and pointed down at the bottom.  
"Oh, unfortunately I don't have a pen. So, I can't sign it. Better get another idiot to do it. Oh well." I shrugged. '_That ought to shut him up._'  
He smiled and handed me a blue pen. "Thankfully, Blue Team are prepared. Now please sign it."  
I didn't grab the pen, Hell will freeze over when I will. "And if I don't?" I asked.  
To my surprise, he reached for his side and pulled out a pistol; waving it around everywhere. "We also have that covered." He took aim at me.  
'_Well, fuck._' I thought. I sighed and grabbed the pen from his hand and signed the paper. _Leonard. L. Church._  
The man grinned at me and placed his pistol elsewhere safely. "Thank you, Leonard." He chuckled as he walked off.  
"Yea. Just go." I shouted as I slammed the door shut to gather my things.

---

A few moments later, I had everything I needed packed in one large bag. I looked around the room for anything else, but found nothing. Though, there was one thing I wish I could pack. _Tex._ Or Allison, as that was her giving name. She was my scary, ex-girlfriend; the fourth woman I loved and some parts of me tell me that I _still do._ But I would often just shrugg off the thought or just simply ignore it. '_What good was she anyway?_' I asked myself as I left my room for a little walk down the corridor. '_All she did was still my money and sleep with other guys. Wasn't she just a waste of time?_' "Of course not." I answered, aloud. "I was just too dedicated to notice how much of a lousy girlfriend she was. She was just..." Crap, I walked straight into someone.  
"Ow!" Oh shit, I recognise that voice. "Church?" Tex. "How you doing, ass hole?" She asked.  
I rubbed my head and sighed. "Oh, hey Tex." I said. "I'm doing terribly." I replied sadly.  
"What's wrong?" She requested. She probably didn't even care, she was probably just bored.  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm being sent out tomorrow to some canyon called **Blood Gulch.**" I mumbled.  
She patted me on the back softly, and as much as I hated to emit it, it was nice and relaxing. "Yea, heard that place is a shithole."  
"Mmm..." I hummed whilst nodding. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you and _Omega,_" I growled at his name. Omega was an A.I to make Tex meaner, not that she needed to be. She's a rotten bitch. "supposed to be killing a team by now?" I asked.  
She shook her head. "Leonard..."  
I hate my name. "Don't call me that!" I spat.  
Tex rolled her eyes. "Church, I didn't want to kill your team, I was just paid to."  
Lies. "Don't bullshit me, Tex." I sighed as I saw her embarrased face. "Why didn't you kill me?"  
Allison grinned. "I did you a favour, I suppose. Soon, it'll be pay-back time."  
Oh crap, she's being all scary again. I shrugged. "Whatever." I replied as I walked up to the nearest window and glared out of it.  
She walked up to me and placed her left hand on my right shoulder and watched out of the window with me. "Beautiful, isn't it?" We looked down at Earth, the planet slowly revolved.  
I nodded. "Definately, but not nearly as beautiful as you." I whispered as I turned to look at her. I was soon captivated by her beauty. The way her short red hair touched her shoulder, how her green eyes would brighten because of the sun and how her lips flourished. She looked back up at me as we both slowly leaned towards the other.  
Unfortunately, when our lips were just about to lock, she turned away. "Don't, Church. Just don't." She blushed and twitched; beginning to walk the other way.  
"Tex..."  
She stopped. "Goodbye, Church." And quickly returned to the other way.  
I sighed and stared out of the window. I ran my hand through my black, messy hair and sighed angrily again.

---

_Ring, ring._  
Ugh. Not again.  
_Ring, ring.  
_Stupid clock.  
_Ring, ring.  
_I thought I fucking broke you!  
_Ring, ring!  
_That's it. I punched the clock and began kicking it around my room. "Suck it!" I shouted, continuing to thrash the small object. Finally, the ticking and ringing ceased. I sighed thankfully and threw my clock in the bin. I rubbed my eyes and walked out of my room to find another clock. I found one at the bottom of the hallway.  
"4 oclock, again." I growled as I slumped slowly back to my room. I reached my bed and laid back down; hoping, praying that I'll _never _be disturbed again.  
_Knock, knock.  
_Oh, this is fucking bullshit. I opened my door sharply and glared at the man from yesterday. "What now?!"  
"You have to leave for **Blood Gulch** now, sir." He replied. "We have already taken your bags and are awaiting for you to come down to the pelican bay to be dropped off."  
I blinked at him. "Fine, _whatever. _I'll be there soon."  
The guy nodded and turned on his heel to walk off. "Bye, _Leonard._" He snarled as he walked down the hallway.  
"I hate you!" I snarled as I slammed my door shut and got into my armor.

---

"Leonard. L. Church?" Asked another man as he walked up to me.  
I nodded. "That's me. What do you want me to do?" I asked.  
The man smiled. "Just get in the Pelican and they'll drop you off. Once you arrive at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha, you're Captain will tell you what to do." He replied, I like this guy, he's nicer and has more intelligence than the rest.  
"Sure." I walked off and got inside the Pelican. I fastened my seatbelt and looked around. '_Tex._' There she was, standing from behind the windows of the observation and reception area. I gave her a half-wave and then my rude finger as the Pelican lifted and flew off. Surely, never to see her again.  
I suppose that'll be good for the both of us, because as much as I hated to admit it, I still do love her. But I can't let her get to me. I must forget, for the sake of being me.  
I looked out of the window next to me. "Oh look, Blood Gulch. Woopie-fucking-do." I growled. The placed looked like a boring shithole. "How long until I get down there?"  
"We will be descending soon, Church." Replied the voice from the front.  
I nodded and continued glaring out the window. As we began to descend, Blood Gulch looked even more boring. Nobody was outside, no gunfire, absolutely _nothing. _I was even beginning to wonder if I was going to be by myself; which wouldn't fucking surprise me. As we reached the ground, I unbuckled my belt and jumped off and out of the Pelican. My hypothesis before about me being alone was declined as I was met by two soldiers, one teal and one still in regulation blue. Both gave me friendly waves.  
"Hey there! You must be Leonard." Said the teal one, reaching his right hand out for a handshake.  
"Church is what I prefer to be called." I growled, taking his hand. His hand was firm and tight. "Who are you?" I asked as I released his hand.  
The teal one probably smiled, he was wearing his helmet so I couldn't tell. "I'm Captain Butch Flowers. Please, call me Cappy."  
"O..k, Cappy." I've already labelled him. Gay. Definately. "And you are?" Gesturing to the Blue soldier.  
He gave me a half-wave. "Private First Class, Tucker." He replied.  
'_Fuck. Two superior soldiers. That sucks._' I thought to myself. I like being the leader and taking charge for some reason. Even if my team were a bunch of clueless morons.  
It fell silent for a while. "So Church." _Cappy_ broke the silence, the bastard. "Where were you previously?"  
"Some cold hell called _Sidewinder._ I had a team there until a freelancer came and wiped out my team." I answered, replaying the flashback in my mind.  
Tucker and Cappy stared at me. "Why weren't you killed?" Asked Tucker.  
I shrugged. Tex told me before that it was because she was doing me a '_favour_', but I doubt it. There is more to her than she lets anyone know. Another reason why I fell for her. '_No! Stop it Church, Goddamnit! Stop thinking about her. She's gone now. Another past and another memory. Let it be!_' I thought to myself angrily.  
"So Church," Cappy disturbed me of my thought. "What weapon do you specialise in?"  
"Sniper." I replied simply. I was actually a pretty good shot at the pistol, but I never used the sniper before in Sidewinder so I decided to lie to give it a try.  
Flowers handed me the sniper rifle, smiling as our hands touched again. '_He's so fucking gay._' I thought. "There you go, Church."  
Tucker seemed sad as he saw me take the sniper. "But sir..." He whimpered.  
We both turned to him. "Don't worry, Tucker. You're sniper will be along shortly. Now let's go inside to plan an attack on the rascals of Red Team!" Cheered Cappy.  
Tucker and I looked at each other and followed our captain inside. '_Blood Gulch is hell. The people here are morons and it's only the beginning._' I concluded as I walked inside Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha for the first time.

**Read&Review  
!!PLEASE!!**


End file.
